X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki This wiki is a resource for the X-Wing Miniatures Game published by Fantasy Flight Games, devoted to discussion of builds and strategies with minimal lore. FRIENDLY REMINDER: PLEASE DO NOT POST SPOILERS FROM THE NEW STAR WARS MOVIE Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission! Fast and visceral, X-Wing puts you in the middle of fierce Star Wars firefights. Use each craft’s unique maneuver dial to secretly plot its movement action for each turn. After each player has locked in his movement decisions, the dials are revealed and ships are moved. Pepper the enemy with blaster fire as you rush into the dogfight, or move into combat range slowly, attaining deadly target locks before you launch a devastating attack. No matter your plan of attack, you’ll be in total control throughout the tense action! Player Resources *Tutorial Video * Learn to Play Rulebook * Official Rules Reference * Huge Ship Rules * X-Wing FAQ (v4.0 12/21/2015) * Cards with Errata Tournament Rules * Standard Play Rules (v3.2.3 09/30/2015) * Epic Play Rules (v3.2 09/4/2015) * Escalation Rules (v3.0.1 03/30/2015) Game Concepts * General Rules * Actions * Critical Hit Cards * Damage * Dice * Huge Ships * Initiative * Maneuvers * Missions/Campaigns * Obstacles * Phases and Order of Play * Squad Building * Stress * Upgrades * FAQ and Errata Upgrades * Astromech * Bomb * Cannon * Cargo * Crew * Elite * Hardpoint * Illicit * Missiles * Modification * Salvaged Astromech * System * Team * Tech * Title * Torpedoes * Turret Rebel Alliance / Resistance Small Ships * A-Wing * B-Wing * E-Wing * HWK-290 * K-Wing * Rebel Aces Expansion Pack * T-70 X-Wing * X-Wing * Y-Wing * Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships * Ghost * Millennium Falcon * YT-2400 Freighter Huge Ships * Rebel Transport * Tantive IV Galactic Empire / First Order Small Ships * Imperial Aces Expansion Pack * Imperial Veterans Expansion Pack * TIE Advanced * TIE Adv. Prototype * TIE Bomber * TIE Defender * TIE Fighter * TIE/fo Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Phantom * TIE Punisher Large Ships * ''Lambda''-class Shuttle * Slave 1 * VT-49 Decimator Huge Ships * Imperial Assault Carrier * Imperial Raider Scum & Villainy Small Ships * Kihraxz Fighter * M3-A Scyk Interceptor * Mist Hunter * Most Wanted Expansion Pack * StarViper Large Ships * Hound's Tooth * IG-2000 * Punishing One *''December 23, 2015'' - Begin Your Pursuit The Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ Is Now Available''' *''December 17, 2015'' - '''Join the Resistance Two The Force Awakens™ Expansion Packs Are Now Available for X-Wing™''' *''December 14, 2015'' - '''Rule the Skies! Announcing the Imperial Veterans Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ *''December 11, 2015'' - Lothal Rebels, Part Two A Preview of the Ghost Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ *''December 10, 2015 - [https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2015/12/10/see-the-movie-fly-the-ships/ '''See the Movie. Fly the Ships.'] Continue Your Celebration of The Force Awakens™ with X-Wing™ *''December 4, 2015'' - [https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2015/12/4/lothal-rebels-part-one/ Lothal Rebels, Part One] A Preview of the Ghost Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ *''November 27, 2015'' - Swarm Tactics Preview the New TIE Fighter Pilots from the Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack *''November 20, 2015'' - Epic Tactics A Preview of the Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ What kind of play mat do you use for your games? Official FFG play mat Third-party play mat Homemade play mat I don't use a play mat Category:Browse